Zahira Raizel
"Can you stop toying around with me, i'm already ignored enough, so drop it!" '' '' B A S I C S Name: '''I go by many names, most only call me "The mysterious Raizel" or "The girl who nobody really looks at", by my given name, or the name I was given when I was adopted, is simply Zahira. '''Age: '''Nobody seems to care about my age except those who wish to enter us in the killing games, so I guess I should tell you i'm going on sixteen next year, meaning i'm fifteen. '''District: '''I do travel alot due to my line of "work", but my main home district is the third one, district 3. '''Weapon: '''Ah, are we talking tactical now? Well, if we must... I'm proficient with small weapons such ass daggers or knifes, and due to my quiet nature, i'd say it suits me quiet nicely, nothing that stands out alot, nothing big. '''Appearance: '''I was chosen to be in my group because of my dirty blonde locks, which fall down my back in deep and messy curls, which often needs to be tugged and pulled at numerous times to style, I was also chosen because of my own blue eyes, thought they are much deeper and darker than the other girls, which just adds to my mysterious tone and style. '''S E M I - I M P O R T A N T Strengths: '''I'm probably pretty good at close-range combat, I mean as long as i'm not throwing anything, targeting a person who's close to me is a breeze... I'm also quiet durable when it comes to pain, most girls in my troop are, so we take longer to wear down, probably from all the agility we had to learn, which comes to my next bit, i'm quiet agile, hopefully you know what that means, as I can't explain it easily myself. '''Weaknesses: I never really grew up near, or around bodies of water, sure i've been to the fourth district and had a dip in the water, but I almost died, I feel tht it's because i'm heavy, but the others tell me it's just to the fact i'm inable to swim, as I can't hold my own weight. I'm also a horrible person when it comes to long-distance fighting, I can't see clearly and no matter how hard i'd try I won't be able to hit very clearly, and oh, the last weakness is i'm clearly quiet gullible to what others say too me, i'd fall for it easily... I guess that's why I believe i'm invisible, because so many people have told me, and I believe them. T H I S I S I M P O R T A N T Personality: '''Zahira is many things, but noe at the same time. As a child, she was a bright girl who aspired to be something different, and often was a sweet and bubbly girl, but this all died as she grew up, into intense training and a backstory that was fit for a mary-sue, it was all a bore, she became bored, scared, and somebody who'd rather squeeze itno the background rather than be a star, but when she tried to quit, a lashing was what came her way, and that's when her free will disapeared. She did what was asked, tried not to stray from the crowd, the latest fashion, but of course, not being noticed was the key trait for her in the troop, and so they noticed her for that reason in itself. She grew new traits, such as being scared to stand up for herself, in fear of more torture, but inside there still lay a bright hope that somebody will notice her, despite her being the unnoticable, the inner child in her wants to be let free... But how will that happen if she's just a dull shell? '''Background: '''TBD '''E X T R A S '''Token: '''All the troop girl's, if ever reaped, get given a specially made hairclip, and i'm no exception. Mine is a blossom flower, with buds of many colours and petals of white, it really is innocent, but wouldn't stand out much against a crowd of other colours, just like me. '''Fears: '''You could say i'm scared of being ignored, but that is a lie, I love it... Infact, i'm scared of attention, too much attention, that's why I like how I don't stand out against the other girls, and there are so many of them, it just makes sense. '''Troop Members: '''Her troop consists of the 15-16 year old division, in her troop so far are Lore, Kalin and Akira, meaning there are eight other unnamed. '''Theme Song: '''TBD Category:Tributes Category:District 3 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:15 year olds Category:Blue-Ribbonz Tributes